


Vid yo Call

by midnightmumblings



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Filth, M/M, Overuse of the word "baby", anal penetration, happy bornday to my favorite power button, like don't read if you don't even want to know, pure absolute filth, that thing, this is really filthy guys, vidjakol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmumblings/pseuds/midnightmumblings
Summary: Josh and Justin get creative now that they're apart.
Relationships: Josh Cullen Santos/Justin De Dios
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Vid yo Call

**Author's Note:**

> So, yes. Hello again.
> 
> Bornday smut for my favorite power button. This is for you, hun.
> 
> Again, please do not read if you are a minor, and if you are uncomfortable with this kind of content, just do not read.
> 
> Cheers.

The call connected, and in seconds, Josh was looking at the smiling face of his boyfriend. Justin grinned at him, and despite the grainy image, Josh has never seen anyone so beautiful.

“Hi,” Justin said, and Josh watched as he leaned back on his headboard. “How are you? I miss you so much.”

“I miss you, too,” Josh replied, moving his phone closer so he can see Justin better. “God, I miss you so much, you have no idea.”

Justin chuckled. “I can imagine. I’m slowly starting to lose my mind here. It’s been literal weeks since I last saw you.”

“I hope you still know what I look like,” Josh teased, grinning at the camera. Justin let out a loud laugh at that. 

“Of course I still do, silly,” Justin replied with a smirk. “A handsome face like yours is unforgettable.”

“What else do you miss, baby?” Josh asked as he stood up and made to move towards the living room. 

Justin looked at him, and Josh was very thankful that he wore earphones in that moment because Justin suddenly said: “I miss sex. I miss having you pin me down and fuck into me with your cock.” He whispered huskily.

Josh’s cock started stirring in interest. He briefly looked around before lowering his voice. “Yeah, baby? How much do you miss me?” 

Justin’s eyes were now closed, with his head leaning against the headboard. “I try to fuck myself against my fingers, imagining they’re yours. It’s been literal weeks since I had a good orgasm, Josh. I wish I took you home with me.”

Josh chuckled at that. “Fucking you in your own home, baby? That’s a bit risque don’t you think?”

“I don’t fucking care anymore, baby,” Justin replied, breathing heavy and staggered. “I just miss having your skin against mine, and I miss kissing you as you slide your cock into me.”

“Fuck,” Josh nearly whimpered. “Poor baby hasn’t come in a long time, has he?”

“No,” Justin replied, bottom lip jutting out in an adorable pout, and Josh just wanted to crawl through his phone and kiss away that pout. “You always know the best ways to make me come….”

Justin trailed off and paused, and Josh held his breath. 

“...daddy.” Justin whispered, and Josh made the mistake of looking at his phone because he did so just as Justin licked his lips, come-hither eyes on full display. 

“Fuck, Jah,” he hissed, palming his cock through his shorts. “Do you want me to tell you what I have planned when we can finally be together again?”

“Yes, please,” Justin moaned out. 

“Okay, settle down baby,” Josh whispered into his mic, lowering the timbre of his voice. “You know what I’ll do first? I’m going to pull you into a kiss, run my tongue across your delicious lips, and maybe I’ll do a little nibble,” he began, his breathing getting heavier as he imagined the events. “Maybe I’ll pin you to the bed, and just kiss you until we’re both breathless, until we can no longer form a coherent thought.”

“Fuck that sounds good,” Justin said, and Josh could see him move his hand downward. “Tell me more.”

“Alright,” Josh cleared his throat, trying his best to ignore his hardening cock right now. He needed to focus on making Justin feel good. “I’m going to kiss down your neck - I know how much you like that - and maybe I’ll suck a little mark on your collarbone.”

Justin took a sharp inhale at that. “Not anywhere where people can see right?”

“Of course, baby, I’m not that careless.” Josh replied with a smirk. 

Justin smiled sweetly at him. “And then what are you going to do?”

Josh’s smirk grew in size as he watched Justin through their video call. “I’ll continue making my way down your body. Imagine me licking down your chest, and I’ll close my mouth around one of your nipples. I’ll gently lick at first, but then I’ll bite down. You’d like that, won’t you?”

“Fuck, yes,” Justin hissed, and Josh watched as the camera moved a bit and he could see Justin pinching his nipples under his shirt, his breathing getting even more ragged. 

Josh grit his teeth. Fuck, what a sight.

“Then,” Josh continued after swallowing a bit. “I’ll pull your shorts down, release your hard cock and wrap my hand around you, stroking you slowly at first and just watch you lose it.”

There was the sound of clothing being moved around, and Josh watched in real time as Justin’s eyes fluttered close. 

“Show me your hand around your cock, baby,” Josh asked, and Justin moved the camera down his body. Justin’s hand was slowly stroking his own cock, and Josh wanted to cry - he so badly wished that was his hand, but at this moment, they’d have to deal with this.

“Yesssss,” Josh hissed. “That’s right, baby, I’ll slowly rub your cock, just the way you like it. I’ll take you to the edge and then I’ll just...stop right there.”

And Justin stopped rubbing his own cock, squeezing it ever so lightly. Justin whimpered, and it sounded like sweet music to Josh’s ears.

“And what else?” Justin asked with a whine. “Please...Josh…”

“Aww, baby, you know I like it when you beg,” He murmured close to his mic. “But, I know you haven’t had a good orgasm since we last saw each other, so I’ll be lenient.”

He sat back, licking his lips. “Anyways, where was I?”

“You were stroking my cock?” Justin bit out, getting a bit aggressive.

“Ooh, getting a little frustrated, baby?” Josh replied with a chuckle. “Baby, relax. I’ll take care of you.” He cooed. 

“Anyways, I’ll continue to stroke your cock, rubbing the pre-cum from the tip and use it as lubricant to make things a little smoother.” He then paused, watching Justin resume his strokes. “Jah, take off your shorts.”

There was a shuffle of movement, and Josh watched as Justin stood up and divested himself of his shorts. The younger boy then kneeled on the bed, cock hard and on full display, red and leaking pre-cum at the tip.

“Fuck, Justin,” he moaned out, crossing his legs. He’ll deal with his erection later. He needed to focus on Justin for now.

“Good boy,” he murmured, and Justin preened at the praise. “Do you have lube, baby?”

Justin nodded, reaching for a tube out of frame. Josh watched as Justin paused, and his eyes widened when he saw Justin also show a dildo on frame.

“Holy shit,” Josh whimpered at the sight. It was a moderately sized dildo, and the thought that Justin was probably using it nearly made him cream his pants.

“See, I missed you,” Justin replied cheekily.

“Fuck, baby, you’re going to give me a heart attack.” Josh shook his head with a grin. “Okay then, baby, you’re going to have to do the next bits. Listen to me closely.”

Justin nodded, and he looked so eager. Fuck, the things Josh will do to him…

He cleared his head. “Alright baby, squeeze some lube out on your fingers. Be generous, okay? We don’t want you hurting yourself.”

Justin proceeded to squeeze about half the bottle of lube on his fingers. Josh winced - he would’ve used just a bit less, but this will do.

“Okay, baby,” Josh cooed. “Take one finger to your hole. Test it out for a bit, don’t rush…” he whispered. “Imagine that’s my finger going inside you.”

Justin nodded, and despite the shitty video feed, Josh could already see that he was covered in a light sheen of sweat. Justin reached behind him, and Josh bit his lip in anticipation. Justin’s eyes opened wide, his mouth falling into an “O” shape, and Josh knew he'd gotten one in.

“Okay baby, don’t rush this bit. Relax,” he murmured. “Listen to my voice, okay? Good boy.”

Justin whimpered, and he seemed to be shaking slightly, but he seemed to hold on okay.

“Alright, just bring your finger in and out, get used to the feeling...remember like we used to do? Imagine I’m there with you. I’m fucking my finger in and out of your tight little hole, getting you all loose for my cock.”

Justin moaned loudly at that, and Josh absentmindedly wondered if his entire family could hear, but Justin seemed too far gone to even care.

“Fuck I miss your fingers...I miss having your cock inside me,” Justin babbled. “Josh, fucking hell, I miss you so much.”

“Patience, baby,” Josh replied. “We’ll see each other soon. But for now, maybe you can take a second finger? Can you show me?”

Justin nodded at that, angling the camera a bit so that Josh could see him insert two fingers into himself. “Good baby, we need to get you all ready for cock now, hmm?” Josh asked, and Josh nodded enthusiastically.

“Alright, maybe a third wouldn’t hurt,” Josh replied, and Justin obediently tucked a third finger inside himself. He was almost sobbing at the stretch, Josh could hear, but when the camera was brought back, there was pure bliss on Justin’s face. 

“Did you find your sweet spot, baby?”Josh asked, and Justin nodded with a grin. 

“Think you’re stretched out okay, baby?” He asked again, and Justin took a few moments before he responded.

“Yes…” Justin hissed out.

“Okay,” Josh gulped. “Alright, now, take out your fingers. Get the dildo, and coat it generously in lube.”

Justin did as he was told, and before Josh knew it, Justin was taking the dildo to his stretched out hole.

“Alright baby, I wish I could be the one fucking into you, but for now, imagine I’m there with you. Imagine I’m about to enter you with my cock. I’m about to fuck you into oblivion…” he trailed off as Justin angled the camera and he watched the head of the dildo disappear into the lithe body.

“Fuck,” Josh breathed out. “Go ahead, baby, tell me how are you feeling?”

“S’big...not big as yours, but it’s still a bit of a stretch,” Justin mumbled. 

“God, when I’m finally there with you, I am going to fuck you against every available surface.”

“I’ll hold you to that promise,” Justin replied with a grin. “So, what else will you do?”

“I’ll fill you with my hard cock,” Josh began, taking a deep breath. “And then I’ll pull out untll just the tip remains inside, and I’ll slam back into you full force, hitting your prostate with my thrusts.”

Josh watched in fascination as Justin did just that with the dildo. He bit his lip, palming his cock through his shorts. He was so painfully hard just watching Justin get off, but this was about making Justin feel good. 

“Okay, baby, just continue with that. Whatever makes you feel good, go ahead.”

And Justin went off. He thrust the dildo in and out of himself, sobbing and babbling nonsense, Josh’s name on his lips every other sentence. His body was shaking, a sheen of sweat making his skin glisten, and there were tears streaming down his face. 

“Fuck, fuck, Josh,” Justin moaned out loud.

“That’s it baby,...put the camera down first, stroke yourself.”

Justin paused to put the camera phone at an angle, and Josh’s mouth fell open as Justin started stroking himself in time with the thrusts of the dildo. 

“Go ahead, baby,” Josh whispered. “Get yourself off.”

“Talk to me, Josh,” Justin begged.

Josh was more than ready to comply. “Look at you, baby. So beautiful and perfect for me. How I wish I could be there with you, holding you in my arms as I fuck into you. God, those nights were the best weren’t they? You, impaled on my cock, as we fucked well into the morning.”

“Fuck, Josh, yes,” Justin hissed, his strokes increasing in speed. 

“I’d pin you to the bed, and fuck you until the bed starts creaking and hits the wall. I’d fuck you on your back, I’d fuck you from behind with you on your knees. And, when the others are not around, I’d fuck you against the table, making you scream as loudly as possible.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” The younger continued to chant. “Josh, please….”

“Shh, baby,” Josh hushed him. “You’ll take my cock like the good little cockslut you are. Look at you, you’re practically gagging for it. I can’t imagine when we finally are together again…”

“I’d let you use me,” Justin replied, breathless. “Fuck me until I can’t walk. I’m not only gagging for your cock, Joshie...I’m salivating for it.”

“Holy shit,” Josh whispered, feeling the heat intensify. 

Justin then whimpered. “Think you’re close, baby?”

Justin nodded with a groan. “I th-think so.”

“Then come for me...come for daddy like the good boy you are.”

And Justin came all over his hand, mouth babbling curses and praises at once, Josh’s name somewhere in the jumble of words. “Fuck, Josh!” He yelled as he milked the last bits of cum from his spent cock.

After a few minutes, Justin removed the dildo from his hole, and he smiled sheepishly at Josh. 

“Holy shit, Justin,” Josh breathed out. “Baby, I just missed you even more despite that show.”

“I know,” justin whimpered, pouting. “But thank you, baby. That was the best orgasm I had in a while.”

Josh grinned. “Anything for you, my love. Now, I’m afraid I’ll have to say goodbye, I got a little problem to take care off.” He angled his camera down to show Justin his hard cock jutting from his shorts.

“Oh, daddy didn’t come?” Justin asked innocently, and Josh leaned his head against the wall.

“I didn’t...I wanted to make this about you.”

“Well, don’t hang up yet,” Justin said with a grin. “Let me return the favor.”

Josh’s eyes widened at that, and he looked at Justin through the camera.

“Well, Joshie,” Justin grinned wolfishly. “Let me tell you what I’ll do when we’re finally together again…”


End file.
